joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Killer Sans
Summary Killer Sans was made by Tumblr user Rahafwabas Chara Made Him Help Her On The Genocide Route And Now After So Many Genocide Routes He Has Turned Into A Killer Who Kills Anyone Who Gets In Their Way His Old Personilty Started To Fade And His Eyes Became Black Goop He Has The Power To Reset. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B (LV 99999+ puts him at a level that immensely dwarfs the likes of Chara LV20 and Omega Flowey LV9999). Name: Sans, Killer Sans Origin: Killer Sans (Undertale AU) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Genocidal Skeleton, Serial Killer Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Determination, Time Manipulation, Time Travel, Timeline Creation and Destruction, Ability to SAVE and LOAD, Ability to gain LOVE through killing, Reality Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Time Paradox Immunity, Regeneration (Low-Godly, possibly higher with high enough Determination, unknown otherwise), Resistance to Soul Manipulation, Bone Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Teleportation, Telekinesis, Gravity Manipulation, Alternate Timeline Awareness, Able to lock his opponent in place so neither of them will be able to do anything, Can attack an enemy's SOUL therefore damaging them on all physical and spiritual levels, Danmaku, Can summon Giant Goop-spilling Gaster Blaster, Lack of emotions in his killer state (But can be turned to his normal good self and be able to feel them again) Attack Potency: Multiverse level (A swing from his Real Knife can cause this level of damage, due to having LV of 99999+). Unknown via Giant Goop-spilling Gaster Blaster (Uses it when he wants to end the FIGHT very quickly); Can ignore Durability to an extent via SOUL Magic Speed: Unknown (Should be considerably higher than before, which was high enough to blitz Chara). Vastly improved attack speed via Teleportation (Sans possesses teleportation which allows him to transport himself, his opponents, attacks, other objects, etc. and change their position while doing so) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiversal Durability: Multiverse level (Should have very high defense value due to having a LV of 99999+); the ability to SAVE and LOAD makes him nearly impossible to kill by conventional means Stamina: Immense (Due to having Determination) Range: Extended Melee Range. Higher via bone attacks and gaster blasters. Multi-Universal via Determination Standard Equipment: Real Knife, Bones, Giant Goop-like Gaster Blaster Intelligence: Genius (But is even more insane than Dust Sans, and got convinced/manipulated by Chara to be their genocidal partner) Weaknesses: RESETs can send his L.O.V.E. back to 1 (Has SAVE Points to back this up, but these can be destroyed by those with more Determination than him), Really really insane, His SOUL is unstable and can be turned good again via altering his SOUL (Susceptible to SOUL Manipulation), Likes to have a challange and would likely do stupid things just to have one, Can be manipulated (As shown by Chara) Notable Attacks/Techniques: Real Knife/Bones/Goop Like Blasters Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Undertale Category:Undertale AU Category:Sans Category:Insane Category:Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Evil Characters Category:Murderers Category:Serial Killer Category:Genocider Category:Time Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Time Travelers Category:Regeneration Category:Telekinesis Category:Soul Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Spatial Users Category:Teleportation Category:Bone Manipualtion Category:Danmaku Users Category:Bullet Hell Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Sans au